


276. Atlantis

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [19]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover with the animated Atlantis movie, F/F, The small drabble that will become a full-fledged long fic, one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has found Atlantis and discovered it was so much more than she ever imagined. If only there wasn't the too alluring Lexa trying to make her stay it would be much easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	276. Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



Clarke looked around in awe, searching in vain for words to describe the view she had in front of her. It itched in her fingers, and she wished that she had at least brought her small sketchbook and pen with her. She doubted she had enough talent to truly bring what she saw to life on paper—she doubted anyone could—but by God, she wanted to try.

The princess that had brought her the whole way up the tower stood next to her, but instead of looking at the view she was facing Clarke with a small smile. The warrior statute that Lexa kept around everyone else had softened, and she actually looked relaxed and welcoming. It was hard to decide if the smile was more proud or affectionate, which was a strange sight. Even though it made no sense for Lexa to be housing any particularly warm feelings for Clarke, after the way they had entered Atlantis, even Clarke was beginning to admit that she was the only one the princess showed such interest in. It was in no way an unwelcome thought.

"What do you think of my home?"

The green eyes that watched her made Clarke long for her pens again, but to sketch another view entirely.

Clarke smiled widely. "It's amazing! I have never, ever seen such a sight before. I knew Atlantis would be beautiful- or, well, I mean I was certain that it would be, from everything I read, but this is so much more than I had ever imagined, even in my wildest dreams. It's... beyond words."

The smile on Lexa's face widened, and suddenly it wasn't as much the dangerous height or crushing winds that took Clarke's breath from her as a much more human reason. She wondered if Lexa would allow her to take her hand, or if she would push Clarke off the tower for the affront. It was better to keep clinging to the walls.

"I am truly glad to hear it. This is my favorite place, where I come to think and relax; I was afraid it might be too much for you. Not even my own people like to climb up here."

"I completely understand you." Clarke gazed out over the lands, and felt her whole self settle. This was what she had searched for, this was where she belonged. "I could stay here forever, and I would be happy."

"Then what stops you?"

The simple question, asked in such a soft and earnest way, made Clarke swirl around, almost losing her footing, and stare at Lexa.

"Not staying up here, of course, that would be silly and you would eventually die of hunger and thirst, but here in Atlantis," Lexa continued on without hesitation, simply crossing her arms and tapping her foot like the winds didn't affect her. They probably didn't; nothing seemed to affect her, as if she was too much of a force of nature herself for anything to reach her or try to set her off-path. "We would welcome the presence of a scholar as yourself. Your friends are welcome to stay too, of course. That warrior of yours—the one with the overbearing brother?—she seems to have already made a place for herself here, and that 'mechanic' has actually made one of my closest lieutenants smile several times, which is a great feat. I haven't seen the farmer and his partner once without them being surrounded by children. I look at you all and I see that you want to stay. Is there something keeping you from that?"

Clarke frowned down at her feet. Her dad had been dead for so many years, and the memory of her mom's passing had stopped hurting as much. The only one she really had left was Kane, and even if she liked him well enough sometimes she got the feeling he looked after her only because of her mother. In academic circles she was only facing ridicule thanks to her Atlantis research, and she hadn't had a friend since Wells. What was stopping her?

"I think maybe it's time for us to get down again," Clarke said, still avoiding Lexa's eyes.

"Turn around carefully, there's a path that fits better for climbing down." Of course Lexa didn't press more. So far she hadn't pressed Clarke about anything, short of trying out the various and suspicious-looking dishes they had presented for dinner. If Clarke didn't want to talk about something, Lexa wouldn't force her to.

It only made her feel worse, and she focused entirely on where to put her hands and feet, not only out of necessity but also to avoid facing Lexa.


End file.
